Shatterproof Fate
by Kara Green
Summary: Vlad enlists the help of Clockwork to take Danny as an infant to raise him as his own son, also ensuring that Phantom never existed to challenge him. But things take an unexpected twist when history begins to repeat itself, in more ways than one.
1. Chapter 1

**Just recently got back to watching Danny Phantom, one of my favourite shows when I was a youngster, then this monstrosity was born ^^'**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Danny Phantom, the characters, blah blah blah :)**

* * *

In the vast, empty space that was the Ghost Zone, a dark figure moved stealthily through the cogs that surrounded his destination; Clockwork's headquarters. He had planned this for months; his plan was fool proof. The blue skinned ghost phased through the large building. Landing in the middle of the room, his red eyes scanned it carefully, looking for the ghost he had been searching for.

'I knew you would come.'

Plasmius swiftly turned around to see an elderly spirit gripping a staff; his neutral expression taunted the halfa; if he really knew the purpose of his visit, he would be sending his one-eyed minions after him.

_Oh yes, they're here purely to observe. How ridiculous. _

'Then you know why I'm here, Clockwork.'

The Keeper of Time nodded solemnly, changing from an elderly ghost to one of a small child. His morphing abilities irritated Vlad.

_Pick a form and get on with it._

'It isn't wise to change the past; it could alter the present in ways-'

'You already know that my mind is made up. I will not hesitate to destroy this establishment if you don't comply,' the billionaire sneered before a wicked smile appeared on his lips, 'but, of course, you already know that.'

'I also know that whatever you choose to do, it won't change the boy's destiny.'

'That's where you're mistaken, my dear Clockwork,' he replied wickedly, circling the now-elderly ghost.

'I am never mistaken,' he replied in monotone, 'I know how this is going to end.'

Vlad took a deep sigh and turned to the other, fire now burning in his pupil-less eyes as he walked towards the Keeper of Time.

'My patience is wearing thin, Clockwork.'

Vlad took a step forward; Clockwork didn't flinch.

'I came here for one purpose.'

A step.

'And you're going to fulfil that purpose.'

A step.

'So pick up your staff.'

A step.

'And send me back in time.'

Now, the billionaire was invading Clockwork's personal space, yet, once again, he didn't flinch, irritating Plasmius further.

'At the risk of sounding cliché, I know that he won't let you get away with it,' Clockwork said simply, casually changing himself in to an adult ghost.

'Then you'd better get a move on, I don't have all the time in the world,' the hybrid snarled.

'Oh, how ironic,' Clockwork responded in a monotonous tone.

Vlad allowed his clenched fists to emit a pink glow, but didn't fire; he still needed that aggravating spirit, and Clockwork knew it.

'But, if you insist on learning the hard way,' the ghoul sighed as he slowly turned and opened the glowing portal that would allow the villain to travel to any time in history he desired, 'where to?'

'Amity Park, fifteen years ago to the day,' he triumphantly smirked, 'oh, and Clockwork? Don't count on Danny Phantom to get you out of this one,' he sneered before gliding effortlessly in to the portal, bringing him back to his youthful days fifteen years ago.

* * *

'This is getting ridiculous,' the young half-ghost moaned, 'why can't you just take the hint and stay in the ghost zone?'

'Box Ghost does not take orders from humans! Beware!'

Danny smacked his forehead as the blue ghost in front of him began to wiggle his fingers in a manner that wouldn't frighten a small child. He rolled his eyes as the spirit tried to crush him with several cardboard boxes that happened to be discarded carelessly in the alley behind them. With a sigh, Danny simply turned intangible, causing the cubes to pass harmlessly through him and hit the wall behind the halfa.

'Come on, Box Ghost. I'm tired, I want to go home!'

'Box Ghost does not-'

The ghoul was cut off by a blinding beam of blue light sucking him in to a compact container that was the Fenton Thermos. Sam abruptly closed the lid and placed the cylinder in her dark backpack. Her purple eyes looked up to see her best friend run a pale hand down his tired face.

'Danny, are you okay?' she questioned with a look of genuine concern.

'Just peachy,' he groaned sarcastically as he ran both hands through his tangled white hair.

Truthfully, he was shattered, battered and left in tatters; there had been no less than five ghost attacks a night these days, and tonight was no exception. In one night; he had a run-in with Skulker, who again, swore on his afterlife that he would have _the whelp's_ pelt on his wall; needless to say, that was a desperately close call. If it weren't for Tucker's PDA and quick thinking, he would be getting skinned this second.

_Wait a minute._

'Where's Tuck?' he asked Sam, lowering his hands and looking to his fellow ghost hunter, who wearily gestured behind her with one thumb.

Danny looked over her shoulder to see a worn-out Tucker slowly catching up to the duo clutching a burger to his chest like it was his precious PDA. Eventually, he was standing beside them.

'Sorry I'm a little late, guys,' he laughed sheepishly, taking a large bite of the patty or, as Sam liked to call it, _murder in a bun._

'Since when is Nasty Burger open this late?' Sam enquired, looking at her watch.

'It isn't, I bought this when you were beating up Skulker.'

Danny's glowing green eyes narrowed, 'you mean to tell me that I got beaten to a pulp so you could buy _that _before you came to help?'

Danny pointed to the burger in disbelief; hell, if Tucker didn't show up when he did, he could have been a burger. Sam whacked the meat out of Tucker's hand, earning a yelp of protest from the angry boy. He couldn't help but chuckle at the scene in front of him. He winced as he realised just how badly tonight's battles had affected him.

_Oh well, nothing a little sleep can't cure._

'Sam, Tuck, I'm leaving without you if you don't hurry up!' he laughed as he took to the air, Sam followed closely on foot. The teenage ghost was suddenly very awake.

'Hey, wait for me!'

'You should try harder in PE, Techno-Geek!'

'It's not my fault that my genes weren't kind to me!'

'Blah, blah, blah. Hurry up!'

Danny couldn't help but laugh at the assault on Tucker; Sam could say the meanest things and get away with it, purely because she was Sam. Danny didn't know why that made sense to him, but didn't bother trying to complicate it more by trying to pull a logical explanation out of thin air.

_What a rare pair indeed._

* * *

Maddie smiled as she watched her newborn blow another tiny bubble of saliva from the corner of his mouth, causing every woman in the room to squeal at how adorable the tiny little baby was.

'That's my boy!' Jack beamed as he clamped his teeth into, yet another, cube of fudge.

'Jack, don't you think you've had enough?' his wife questioned, raising an eyebrow at him.

'Maddie!' he gasped in horror, 'there's no such thing as too much fudge!'

Maddie shook her head and looked at little Danny; he had his father's hair and eyes, but hopefully not the bottomless pit that was his stomach; they couldn't afford to feed two Jacks. She looked up when she heard the doorbell ring, though she barely heard it through the coos of her closest friends who had come to welcome baby Daniel in to the Fenton household.

'Jack honey, could you get the door?' she asked, pinching her son's cheek and seeing him pout like he was already a teenager being smothered unwillingly by his mother.

'He's going to be such a lady-killer!' one of Maddie's friends, who had also recently given birth to a baby boy who she named Tucker, squealed.

'Not to mention the best ghost hunter of all time!' the proud father interjected as he dashed in to the hall to answer the door, almost knocking little Jasmine out of her highchair as he ran.

She shook her head, watching her husband leave a trail of dust behind him as he went, before going back to doting over her three-day-old son.

'Vladdie!'

_No, it couldn't be._

She stopped dead, narrowing her eyes as she watched Jack enter, chattering excitedly to Vlad, who looked like he was ready to punch her husband. Their old college friend looked visibly older than he probably should; but that was to be expected from someone who worked hard to make his millions, right?

'Maddie,' he said enthusiastically as he entered the living room with a broad smile, 'I heard about the birth of young Daniel and wished to congratulate you both.'

'Thanks, V-Man!' the large father grinned as he brought the billionaire in to a tight hug.

Vlad decided that he didn't have the patience for this, so wriggled out of his grasp with ease and made his way over to the tiny boy. He noticed that Daniel's mother seemed to close in on the crib, as if she were protecting him from an angry bear. Vlad simply smirked and peeked over her shoulder at the baby, whose big blue eyes shone with fresh tears ready to spill over the edge, almost like he was aware of who stood in front of him. The aging man winced as the little child started to wail.

'Oh, it's okay baby boy,' Maddie cooed as she gently lifted him and cradled the infant in her arms, bouncing him up and down gently, 'Jack, can you get the-?'

'On it!' Jack bellowed as he ran to the kitchen.

To Vlad's horror, he came running back with a box of Fruit Loops and handed it to his wife before lifting a fussy Jasmine out of her chair. Maddie gently rattled the box in front of her son, causing him to calm down almost instantly, he gurgled with joy as the colourful cereal danced merrily within the cardboard box.

_Why that little-_

'Vladdie!'

_Oh, what now you big idiot?_

'Hold Jazzy, we're out of fudge!' he instructed while pushing a small, red haired girl in to the rich man's arms before running to the store.

Jazz blinked at the man holding her at arm's-length.

_Why did Jack want me to hold her? She looks old enough to stand on her own two feet?_

The rest of the afternoon went by without Vlad killing Jack, which was a victory on its own. However, had anyone bothered to pay attention to the uninvited guest, they would have seen him smiling Danny with an evil glint in his eyes. Had anyone followed him when he claimed to be going to the bathroom, they would have noticed him noting every available entrance to the room in which Danny's crib lay. Had anyone paid attention to him when he left the Fenton's home, they would have noticed an evil smirk upon his face, an expression that screamed _'I'll be back.' _Had anyone picked up on those little gestures, Danny may not have been taken from his family during the windy night.

However, no one did notice, and Daniel Fenton was placed on the Missing Person's list the next morning.

* * *

**First of all, I apologise if it's a bit confusing. D:**

**Well, I guess I should explain this odd little scenario?**

**Oddly enough, the day I turned on the TV and watched Danny Phantom for the first time in years, I had a dream about this little fic, and just had to write it down because it was taunting me ^^' Well, hope you enjoyed it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I did _not_ expect that kind of response to the first chapter, thanks a million, guys! :D**

**Also, I apologise for the wait; mother decided that a family trip to Scotland was in order. I'll get back to the reviews, PMs and stuff tomorrow, since it's almost 2am here.**

**Enjoy the reading :)**

* * *

Maddie lightly stirred in her sleep; something had told her that she needed to get up, that something was seriously wrong. Her eyes reluctantly parted as she composed herself. The woman dared to glance at her bedside clock and grunted, casting the duvet off her petite form and trudging through the hallway, still wiping sleep from her eyes and cursing her paranoia.

_Three in the morning; unbelievable. _

She allowed herself to slowly open the door to little Jasmine's room, carefully pushing the door open to ensure she didn't wake the two-year-old. Luckily, the child was sleeping soundly, holding her dear teddy bear close to her chest. It was a sight that would melt the hearts of many. With a warm smile, Maddie quietly closed the door and ambled towards her son's nursery, slowly opening the door and tiptoeing in. Her heart stopped dead in her chest when she came across the empty crib.

_He was gone._

_Her baby boy was gone._

_Maybe Jack had him?_

_No, he couldn't have, her husband was sleeping soundly beside her when she left her room mere minutes ago._

_But where was he?_

_Someone had taken her baby boy from right under her nose._

Once the mother's brain registered that frightening thought, she let out an ear piercing scream without being able to do much else, trembling in front of the crib where she had laid her son several hours ago. Within seconds, Maddie heard enormous, thundering footsteps running towards the nursery.

'Where's the ghost?' Jack demanded, jumping through the door clasping a large gun in his huge hands, scanning the room with narrowed eyes.

'Jack, Danny's gone!' Maddie shrieked, unable to take her eyes off the empty crib.

'Maybe he got out of the crib!' Jack bellowed, dropping the gun and starting to rummage through his son's chest of drawers.

'Jack, he can't even lift his own head up, there's no way he could have gotten out!' she snapped.

She didn't mean for it to sound so cruel, but when it came to her children, Maddie Fenton did not fool around. If anyone laid a finger on either Jazz or Danny, they'd be staring down the barrel of the Fenton Bazooka before they could say _ghost_.

'Someone's taken our son, Jack! Danny's gone!' she sobbed, gripping the edge of her son's crib for support.

The distraught couple sank to the floor, where they remained until the sun began to rise, painting the sky bright, warm colours. The Fenton parents, in their state of mind, had no concept of the time of day. They hadn't even noticed when little Jasmine crept from her room to investigate the screaming before curling up in her parents' bed and surrendering to the wrath of sleep. The child didn't know what her mommy meant by Danny being gone, but passed it off as nothing too serious; her baby brother would come home eventually; Daddy never let anything happen to them.

* * *

Vlad's feet slammed on to the gravel outside his home, the gigantic house loomed over him as he channelled the black rings. In moments, he was no longer Vlad Plasmius; the only halfa to walk the planet or float through the Ghost Zone, but Vlad Masters; well known multi-billionaire. The aging man took a moment to watch the sleeping child in his arms; he hadn't even stirred yet, like he didn't know that he would be living an entirely different life than the one he would have been.

'Jack didn't deserve you, my little badger,' Vlad sighed, affectionately stroking his soft, raven hair.

'Though don't fret, Daniel. I promise I'll take good care of you.'

With that promise firmly planted in his conscience, he sauntered up to the mansion, phased through the door and stopped in the main entrance; a huge room with a Packers colour scheme; green and gold lined the walls and floors. To complete the magnificent space, football décor lined the million dollar trophy cabinet. To anyone of young Daniel's former social status, this room would have been an impressive sight; much more than they could afford in their miserable life-time. Yet, to Vlad, this was simply another part of his home; a home that formerly felt empty, loveless. Now though, he had Daniel, and things would change for the better.

_That damned Clockwork was always so paranoid; how could this ever backfire?_

* * *

The elderly ghost watched as Vlad walked up the marble staircase, knowing perfectly well what thoughts were spiralling around the billionaire's mind. Clockwork suppressed a chuckle at the futile attempts of the halfa to dismiss the Master of Time's warning. The halfa was so sure of himself.

Imbecile.

If it weren't for those infernal one-eyed menaces, he would be having his own fun by beating Plasmius against some very large bells; but alas, that would be deemed unacceptable behaviour from the Master of Time. Changing back to his child-like form, Clockwork smirked at the memory of imposing that very torture on young Danny Fenton. However, he would have to settle for the fun that was yet to come, even if it meant waiting over a decade.

* * *

Vlad settled down on the bed beside Daniel's crib. Who knew babies needed so much? The furniture for nursery alone fully dominated one of his larger guest rooms.

_Maybe I should have gone easier on the toys._

Vlad was shaken from his thoughts when the young child started to blow small bubbles from the corner of his mouth, letting a small dribble slide its way down the soft skin and on to his chin. Vlad caught an unmistakable fuzzy feeling in his gut as he wiped the drool away; affection. He was affectionate with almost no one. Of course, there were his parents; but he had cut off all communications with them after he obtained his riches. He didn't even know if they were currently inhabitants of the human world or the Ghost Zone. Then, there was Maddie; but of course, she had married that idiot, Jack. Even in his mind, Vlad thought the very name was like a vile disease, poisoning his thoughts. It was then he realised that he had pushed everyone he had cared about at one point away. Everyone who had ever showed him any kind of friendship or love now avoided him like he had contracted the plague, or at the very least, another serious case of Ecto-Acne.

'Well, that's not going to happen with you, is it my dear boy?' he asked the infant, discarding the handkerchief he had been using to clean Danny up on the bedside table.

Danny began to whimper, his big blue eyes glassing over.

'Daniel, what's wrong?'

Danny began to wail, causing Vlad to flinch. He had never taken care of a screaming child before, but there was a first time for everything. Though he couldn't help but let a sense of worry overtake him.

'Are you sick? No, you can't be sick. Can you?'

He lifted the boy from the crib and rocked him back and forth.

_Please be okay._

_Stop crying, little badger._

_You'll be- Eugh!_

With a twitching eye, he held the child at arm's-length, trying to stop the vile smell filling his nostrils.

_Ah, yes. The less than pleasant part of parenthood._

Normally, he would pass the jobs he deemed unpleasant and unnecessary for him to handle over to one of his staff; but by now, the Fentons had probably contacted the authorities to report Daniel missing. His employees knew to never defy him, but he couldn't take the risk of one sour apple ruining the bunch. It only took one phone call to have his fortunes ripped from him, a criminal record and placed in prison. Worst of all though, he would never get to raise Daniel. Until he could find a plausible explanation as to why he suddenly had a child that greatly resembled the missing Fenton boy from Amity Park, he would handle each job; no matter how disgusting it may be.

'Well, I suppose we should get you cleaned up, hm?'

He knew from the parenting books he had read in preparation for this back in his own time period, that soon enough, Daniel would be up again, demanding attention and a bottle, only to be needing another diaper change in a matter of hours. It was a vicious cycle, but there was no way around it, to the billionaire's dismay.

_This is going to be a long night._


End file.
